Mifune
Mifune is a samurai warrior and the general of the Land of Iron. Background Physical Appearance Mifune has long, grey hair, which almost reaches down to his waist, with bandages wrapped around his head, possibly to cover the wound received by Hanzo in their past battle. He has black eyes with distinct wrinkles underneath them, a grey goatee and mustache. During the Kage Summit and the meetings before the war, he wore a simple purple kimono-like outfit and sandals, but when the Fourth Shinobi World War began, he started wearing samurai armor, much more traditional in appearance when compared to the ones worn by his subordinates: it's composed of a breastplate, with four plates protecting his legs attached to it, identical shoulder pads, and matching arm and leg guards. He also wears a belt, to which is attached a pouch and his sword: Kurosawa in his waist. While in the Land of Iron, Mifune doesn't seemingly carry Kurosawa with him but a regular sword instead. Underneath his armor he wears a simple dark suit along with gloves and sandals. Also, unlike other samurai, he doesn't wear a mask. Personality Mifune is a calm, disciplined and level-headed person who hardly reacted even when Danzo Shimura was found to be manipulating him. During the conferences with the Kage he is generally the one who keeps the meetings productive and on track, usually by using his lack of association with shinobi and their past conflicts to act as a neutral mediator. He is also very humble, having taken responsibility for criticizing the Kage during the meeting, rather than attributing it all to Danzo's manipulation, asking the shinobi for forgiveness afterwards. As he clashed with a reincarnated Hanzō, he addressed him with much respect, promising him he would have spoken of him like a hero, and praising his great faith. Beneath his calm surface Mifune is a warrior of strong ideals, devoted to the ideal of harmony. He showed no hesitation in committing his samurai fully to fighting the threat of Akatsuki despite the Land of Iron's long held position of neutrality in ninja wars. Mifune is also shown to be a fearless warrior, even in his youth when he was the only one who dared to fight Hanzo when every one of his fellow samurai fled at the very sight of him. Synopsis Abilities Kenjutsu Master: Mifune is a master swordsman who wields the katana "Kurosawa" (Literally meaning "Black Swamp"). He is widely renowned as a master of Iai - a style of swordsmanship which involves the user rapidly unsheathing his blade to slash the enemies, and then re-sheathing it after completing the attack. Mifune's mastery of Iai is such that Hanzo and others have stated how it was useless to try and perform hand seal-induced techniques against him, due to the fact that Mifune is capable of attacking within the short time it takes to make the necessary hand seals. The speed and precision of his strikes are able to inflict a lethal blow on his opponent without staining the blade with blood, and even slice open the head of a large summon creature such as Ibuse. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Despite his old age, Mifune has also shown great agility as shown from jumping high into the air to reach Sasuke and moving with incredible speed to attack Hanzō before he could form hand seals. Enhanced Durability: He also seems to have built up a tolerance to Hanzō's poison since the two have clashed in their youth. Even during his youth, Hanzō claimed Mifune was strong enough to force him to keep his mask on on the chance his venom sac was ruptured. Master Strategist and Tactician: As the general of the samurai, Mifune has command of the rest of them and, by extension, is a highly capable leader. An adept thinker, Mifune has also shown a sharp memory, able to anticipate and properly counter enemy tactics he has not seen in decades as showed against Hanzō. Great Chakra Power: Equipment Kurosawa: Relationships Friends/Allies * Enemies/Rivals * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Samurai Category:Land of Iron Characters Category:Shinobi Union Category:New Allied Forces Category:Naruto Shippūden Characters Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Tier 7 Class